1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-level medieval castle board game using a multi-level game board and wherein each player is the commander of an army of various Fighters such as knights, dragons, and wizards. The first player to get a predetermined number of Fighters into the center of a medieval castle (Sanctuary) is the winner. The Fighters travel around the castle in honor of their King to conquer and destroy all in their path. They must reach the Sanctuary in order to take over the castle ensuring that their King will reign over the kingdom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a variety of multi-level board games have been proposed. Examples of these previously proposed non-analogous board games are disclosed in the following non-analogous U.S. patents: